Mid board optical modules (MBOs) enable moving optical I/O connections from a system faceplate directly onto a printed circuit board (PCB), enabling higher throughput and improved reliability.
US CONEC of North Carolina, USA, manufactures “durable, composite, Polyphenylene Sulfide (PPS) based thermoplastic ferrules available with up to 72 fiber holes that terminate 125 micrometer optical fibers. The alignment mechanism consists of two stainless steel guide pins that fit into precisely molded alignment holes. The ferrules are used in conjunction with US Conec's industry hailed, MTP® brand, MPO type connectors; however, they are also suitable for custom designed passive or active fiber coupling packages. Fiber is secured to the ferrules with an optical connector grade thermal cure epoxy and can be polished with a variety of commercially available batch connector polishing machines . . . ”
US CONEC additionally manufactures connector housings that provide quick connection for up to 72 optical fibers. Connection integrity is provided by adapter latches which are locked into place on the connector plug by a spring loaded sliding and locking mechanism. Precision alignment is achieved with guide pins combined with the tightly controlled guide pin holes on MT ferrules. Removable housings allow for quick change of gender, interferometry or connector re-polishing. US Conec's MTP brand connector components are fully compliant with IEC Standard 61754-7 and TIA 604-5—Type MPO.” If the connector is latched to the adapter, the ferrule endface may be cleaned through the opposite side of the adapter. A connector not attached to an adapter may also be easily cleaned with the housing in place. (see http://www.usconec.com).